Kurama Norihito
Kurama Norihito (倉間典人) is a supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven GO anime and game. He's a forward for Raimon. Appearance He has light blue hair and has black eyes. His skin is tan. His hair covers his left eye. He's the second-shortest member of the team. He is a second year at Raimon Junior High. Using his keen physique, he’s a forward with miraculous shoot control. Personality He is quick tempered and gets angry easily, he is a person who hates and despises "annoying" people like Matsukaze and even Coach Endou. Despite this, he cares for the team deeply as shown in the following episodes in episode 15, episode 16, and episode 17, he was more determined to finish Ultimate Thunder. Plot Inazuma Eleven GO He is first seen along with the whole Raimon team that is led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Afterwards, some members of Raimon quit and Matsukaze said something about soccer to which Norihito just laughed off. Even though he laughed, he is one of the few who stayed at Raimon. .]]When Kudou Michiya was fired from his position of coach, Kurama believes that the cause of his leaving was Matsukaze's. As the story progresses, he grows to despise Tenma even more. In episode 11, after Minamisawa left the team, Norihito again blames it on Tenma, even yelling at him, saying that the one who is destroying Raimon's soccer isn't Fifth Sector, nor Tsurugi, but him. Before the match against Mannouzaka in the second match of the Holy Road tournament, he warned Tenma that he will stop him from making a move against Fifth Sector. However, when Mannouzaka forwards Isozaki Kenma and Mitsuyoshi Yozakura advance on him during the match after realizing that Kurama was the only one not playing up to their fullest, it seemed that he would not make a move. Unexpectedly, he kicks the ball to Tsurugi at the last second. In the following episodes in episode 15, episode 16, and episode 17, he was more determined to help with the team, though he still has the personality of getting angry. It can be seen that he was determined to finish Ultimate Thunder during the episodes and he was a bit more trusting as shown that he agrees on letting Tsurugi play this time during episode 17. Kurama was revealed to have a shoot hissatsu technique, Side Winder, in episode 20. This shot was the first one that was attempted by Raimon against Kaiou, but failed. In episode 23, he used Matsukaze's Mach Wind to score with his Side Winder. Hissatsu *'﻿SH Side Winder ' Trivia *He has the same seiyuu as Zaizen Touko and Aoyama Shunsuke. *He seemed to dislike Tenma because of his annoying attitude, as well as Endou. *He didn't appear in the Inazuma Eleven GO Movie. *He's much like Someoka because of his personality and their techniques are related to a serpetine animal. *In the match against Mannouzaka, he's the last one to be 'fired up' for the match. However, if it wasn't for him, Raimon might not win that time. Category:Forwards Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO